


HAUNTED

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akashi pov, Horror, M/M, Maybe angst, second story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: Sejak kejadian itu, aku memang merasa ada yang berbeda. Ada serupa rasa takut yang entah selalu mendadak datang ketika aku memikirkan Shintarou. Meskipun hanya aku yang merasa begitu.Aku pernah bertanya pada Tetsuya dan berakhir dengan kesimpulan bahwa kecurigaan ini terjadi karena aku yang terlalu khawatir.Hari itu Shintarou pernah mengatakan kalau dia sudah makan. Agak mengejutkan bagi seorang Shintarou yang buruk dalam memasak –kecuali menyeduh teh –untuk memasak sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia makan.Semua terjadi begitu saja hingga aku menyadari kalau ternyata banyak hal yang belum kuketahui ....





	HAUNTED

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, ternyata ini udah setahun lebih sejak aku buat ffftv yang POV kuroko hahaha  
> Ternyata yang ini lebih banyak dari dugaanku, entah karena di sini Akashi yang memang jadi peran utama dan sudut pandangnya, dia yang mengalami, jadi ceritanya lebih panjang apa gimana (*Kuroko tidak semua ada di setiap sceene), atau memang kalau dipikir plotnya lebih lambat. Soriiii wkwk

Aku meletakan sebuket bunga di atas gundukan tanah yang sudah tertutupi rerumputan halus. Ini memang sudah lama sekali, namun aku masih mengingat dengan jelas wajahnya saat tersenyum. Shintarou berdiri di sebelahku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi aku yakin kalau matanya terus melirik ke arahku.

“Ada apa Shintarou?”

Dia sedikit terkejut saat aku bertanya.

“Tidak ada,” katanya. Lalu dia memandang ke arah lain, gelagatnya agak aneh atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

“Aku hanya berpikir kalau ini sudah terlalu sore.”

Mendengar perkataannya, aku melihat ke atas dan mendapati kalau langit memang sudah mulai gelap.

“Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Jalanan tidak begitu ramai, dan Shintarou mengendarai mobil dengan santai. Ini mobil ayahku, aku dan Shintarou memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mobil dari Tokyo karena itu akan sangat melelahkan. Aku tak banyak bicara, Shintarou juga sepertinya sedang serius menatap jalanan yang menjengkelkan. Lampu-lampu di setiap mobil terasa memancarkan cahaya yang lebih terang saat matahari terbenam di barat.

Aku memperhatikan Shintarou yang masih menghadap ke depan. Ini lebih baik ketimbang aku menatap lampu-lampu di mobil orang lain yang membuat mataku sakit. Kacamatanya berkilat cahaya. Aku terus memperhatikannya sebelum aku kembali melihat ke jalanan.

“Shintarou!”

Aku memekik kaget. Shintarou menginjak remnya agak mendadak hingga kami agak tertarik gravitasi ke depan. Aku melihat ke arah belakang, syukurlah mobil di belakang mobil kami tampaknya bisa dikendalikan dengan baik. Jantungku terasa berpacu lebih cepat. Shintarou pun masih terlihat terkejut.

“Maaf Sei ..., aku tidak melihatnya.”

Itulah yang aku maksud. Nyaris saja Shintarou menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah dan kendaraan dari arah lain mulai melintas. Kalau sedetik saja dia terlambat menginjak rem, atau dia malah menginjak gas karena terkejut, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

“Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku.”

Ini membingungkan, biasanya Shintarou adalah orang yang selalu taat aturan dan selalu meminimalisir kesalahan. Aku memberikan sebotol air mineral yang sengaja kusimpan di pintu mobil.

“Ini minumlah.”

“ _Umm_ , terima kasih,” katanya, lalu memberikan kembali botolnya padaku.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Kami tiba di rumah ayahku. Shintarou menghentikan mobilnya di garasi. Aku keluar lebih dulu dan mengambil  _bouquets_  bunga di kursi belakang. Aku menutup pintu mobilnya ketika Shintarou keluar dari mobil dan terlihat seperti akan terjatuh. Dia berpegangan pada kaca mobil dan menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

Aku berjalan memutar mendekat ke arahnya.

“Shin? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“ _Ya_ , aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyusul setelah menutup garasi.”

Meskipun sedikit enggan, aku masuk ke rumah dan memberikan bunganya pada  _maid_  di rumah dan memintanya mengganti bunga di kamar ayahku. Itu bunga kesukaan ibuku, dan dia ingin bunga itu ada di kamarnya ketika dia pulang. Aku beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas lalu meneguknya. Tubuhku terasa agak lengket, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

Suara deru kendaraan mengisi gendang telingaku. Saat aku keluar dari dapur, aku melihat ayahku baru saja pulang. Dia mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang disandingkan dengan kemeja putih berkerah. Dia melihat ke arahku dan aku mendekat ke arahnya.

“Selamat datang ayah.”

Dia memandangku diam. Lalu tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku.

“Kau ke mana saja Seijuurou? Aku sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali kau pulang.”

Aku menyukainya.  _Ya_ , aku menyukai ayahku yang sekarang. Dia menjadi lebih penyayang dibanding ayahku yang dulu.

“ _Oh ya,_  tadi aku bertemu dengan Shintarou. Apa dia sedang tidak sehat?”

Pertanyaannya membuatku berpikir. Aku teringat pada Shintarou di garasi tadi.

“Aku akan menemuinya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir,” aku memberinya senyuman.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarku.”

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu ayahku masuk ke kamarnya. Aku berjalan ke kamarku, tetapi aku tidak menemukan Shintarou di sana.

“Apa tuan muda mencari tuan Shintarou?” tanya salah satu  _maid_  yang mungkin melihatku kebingungan.

“Ya, kau melihatnya?”

“Tuan Shintarou ada di kamar tamu.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih.”

Ini membuatku bingung. Untuk apa Shintarou malah ke kamar tamu? Bukankah aku dan Shintarou sudah mempunyai kamar sendiri? Maksudku, itu kamarku, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi kamarku dan Shintarou.

Aku menuju ke kamar tamu dan mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

“Shin? Aku masuk.”

Aku melihatnya terduduk di samping tempat tidur sembari menunduk. Aku menghampirinya. Dia bahkan seperti tidak tahu kalau aku ada di sana.

“Shin?”

“ _Ah ya?!_ ”

“Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Kau mengagetkanku Seijuurou.  _Ya,_  aku baik.”

Aku memandangnya diam dan dia memandangku heran. Aku memegang kening dan lehernya yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

“Astaga! Shintarou kau demam!”

“Reaksimu itu terlalu berlebihan Seijuurou. Ini hanya demam, tidak perlu begitu panik hanya karena aku demam.”

“Seingatku, demam itu bisa menjadi awal mula dari hampir semua penyakit. Demam itu pertanda ketika ada bagian tubuhmu yang terinfeksi. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku dulu!”

“Sei ...-“

“Dan kenapa kau malah ke kamar tamu?”

“-Sei, ini baik-baik saja  _oke?_  Aku memang merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Karena itu aku tidak ingin kau tertular.”

“Aku juga akan tidur di sini.”

“Sei, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan minum obat demam dan istirahat setelahnya. Tidurlah di kamarmu, kau akan merasa lebih nyaman jika tidur di sana.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Rencanaku untuk kembali ke Tokyo malam ini dibatalkan. Kami tidak mungkin memaksakan pergi saat kondisi Shintarou sedang kurang baik. Aku sudah meminta izin untuk kembali menginap kepada ayahku dan itu tidak masalah untuknya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 a.m dan aku masih tak bisa tidur. Aku khawatir pada Shintarou meskipun dia bilang padaku untuk tidak khawatir padanya. Sialnya, aku malah menuruti perkataannya.

Dua jam yang lalu aku kembali ke kamar tamu, tetapi kamarnya terkunci. Aku bertanya pada  _maid_  yang tadi membawakan obat untuk Shintarou. Jawabannya masih terngiang di kepalaku saat aku bertanya soal keadaannya. Sintarou berbohong padaku, demamnya cukup parah –tidak, mungkin dia hanya tak ingin aku khawatir. Wajahnya memerah, dia bahkan tak kuat untuk berdiri, tetapi dia meminta  _maid_  itu untuk mengunci pintu kamar dari luar, lalu memasukkan kuncinya lewat celah di bawah pintu. Kemudian aku berakhir di kursi ini dengan secangkir teh yang sudah dingin.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar tamu saat matahari sudah cukup meninggi. Shintarou membukanya dari dalam. Dia tersenyum kecil saat aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit marah.

“Selamat pagi,” katanya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berdecak sebal.

“Ini tidak seperti waktu yang pas untuk mengucapkan hal semacam itu Shintarou!”

“Baiklah maafkan aku.”

Aku kembali menatapnya. Terlihat sedikit penyesalan dari raut wajahnya. Aku menyentuh dahinya dan merasa lega.

“Aku baik-baik saja Sei. Selain itu ...-”

Dia menghentikan kalimatnya, menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Aku mengerenyit.

“Kenapa?”

“-kau tidak tidur semalam?”

Aku kembali memalingkan muka.  _Oh_ ayolah! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur setelah kau berperilaku seperti itu kemarin?! Aku bahkan hampir memarahi  _maid_  yang kau minta untuk mengunci pintu kamar tamu saat kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

“Tenanglah Sei, masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum reuni. Kita sebaiknya berangkat besok saja. Aku akan memesan tiket kereta paling pagi, setidaknya kita masih bisa istirahat saat tiba di sana.”

Setelah apa yang Shintraou ucapkan, aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga untuk sesekali mengunjungi rumah ayah di Kyoto.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Pagi itu aku tiba di stasiun Tokyo bersama Shintarou. Saat itu bulan Juli, meskipun musim panas, di musim ini juga hujan sering terjadi. Kami berangkat dari Kyoto menggunakan mantel dan  _scarf_  yang membungkus leher. Shintarou membawakan tasku ketika keluar dari pintu kereta.

Alasan kami pergi ke Tokyo adalah memang  _kiseki no sedai_ , Tetsuya dan Kagami akan mengadakan reuni.  Sejujurnya aku dan Shintarou memang tinggal di Tokyo. Jadi, lebih tepat jika dibilang alasanku untuk pergi ke Kyoto bukan sebaliknya. Aku pergi ke sana untuk menjenguk pusara ibuku dan mengambil beberapa barang dari rumah ayahku di Kyoto.

Hembusan angin terasa sedikit kencang dan membuatku dingin. Shintarou menaruh tasku sebentar dan membenahi syal yang kukenakan. Tangannya hangat. Aku selalu menyukai hal itu. Dia mungkin orang yang kaku dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi tingkah lakunya terkadang membuatku geli. Setengah merasa spesial dan setengah ingin tertawa.

“Aku akan membeli minuman. Kau juga pasti haus. Jadi tunggu di sini sementara aku membeli minum.”

“Ya.”

Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis, tidak jauh dari loket pembelian tiket. Terkadang aku berpikir, tingkah laku Shintarou bisa jadi manis sewaktu-waktu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap stasiun yang sudah ramai padahal ini masih pagi. Orang-orang pekerja memang selalu ingin datang tepat waktu, dan di Tokyo ini tentunya banyak sekali orang seperti itu.

Fokusku teralih pada seorang wanita berambut merah di peron yang bersebrangan dengan tempat aku berdiri. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Entah mengapa wajahnya sangat familiar di mataku dan aku menyadari kalau itu adalah ibuku.  

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

“SEI!?”

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang tiba-tiba menarikku dan menahanku erat.

“SEI?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu berbahaya!”

Aku memandang ke arahnya dan melihat wajah Shintarou yang terlihat sangat panik.  Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan wajahnya mendekat.

“Kau terluka?”

Seketika tubuhku gemetar. Aku ingat melihat ibuku di sebrang sana. Ada rel kereta yang memisahkan peron. Tanpa sadar aku menuju ke arahnya. Tetapi kenapa? Aku melupakannya ..., kalau  _ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan aku baru saja mengunjungi pusaranya dua hari yang lalu._

“ _Okaa-san_  ...,” bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Suaraku bahkan sulit kukendalikan.

“Kau baik-baik saja Sei?”

“ _Okaa-san_  ... aku melihat  _Okaa-san_  di sana Shin-”

“...”

“-dia memanggilku dan meminta aku mendekat ke arahnya ...”

“...”

“Aku takut Shin ...,” aku benar-benar takut.

“Tidak-apa-apa .... Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, ada aku.”

Shintarou membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantungnya, atau itu degup jantungku? Entahlah! Pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Kami menaiki taksi menuju ke apartemen. Sejujurnya aku masih membayangkan soal kejadian di stasiun tadi pagi. Shintarou duduk di sebelahku, kemudian dia merangkulku dan membawaku agak mendekat.

“Sei?”

“Aku baik-baik saja Shin. Aku hanya kaget.”

Setelah ini aku harus ke rumah ayahku di Tokyo.  _Ya_ , ayahku memang tinggal di Kyoto, tapi karena perusahaannya membuka cabang juga di Tokyo, akhirnya dia juga punya rumah untuk singgah saat di Tokyo. Aku yang mengurus perusahaannya sekarang.

Ayah pernah bertanya padaku, kenapa aku tidak tinggal saja di rumah kami dan malah lebih memilih apartemen? Aku tahu kalau Shintarou akan merasa tidak nyaman, pasalnya itu rumah orangtuaku, jadi bagaimanapun juga itu akan terasa berbeda dibanding tinggal di tempat sendiri. Lagipula jarak apartemen kami dengan kantor jauh lebih dekat ketimbang dari rumah ayah di Tokyo.

“Sei kita sudah sampai.”

Shintarou membawa barang-barang keluar dari bagasi mobil dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Shintarou pergi ke dapur setelah menaruh barang dan aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju. Aku menatap kaca yang memantulkan bayanganku dan tiba-tiba aku terpikir tentang rambut merah.

 _“Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sih!”_  pikirku.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat Shintarou membawa dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Ini teh yang kami bawa dari Kyoto, aromanya sedikit unik namun juga menenangkan.

“Ayo kemari Sei,” katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di  _soffa_.

Aku menurut dan memandangnya yang memberikan salah satu cangkir itu padaku. Hangat, saat cangkir itu mengenai telapak tanganku.

“Terima kasih.”

Ini cukup membuatku lebih tenang. Aku selalu menyukai teh buatan Shintarou, entahlah rasanya agak berbeda meskipun bahan yang digunakan sama. Atau itu memang hanya perasaanku saja?

“Ngomong-ngomong Sei, apa kau benar-benar harus ke rumah hari ini? Apakah tidak bisa ditunda?”

Aku berpikir.  _Ya,_  aku membutuhkan laporan perusahaan beberapa tahun yang lalu secepatnya dan dokumen itu ada di rumah ayahku yang di Tokyo.

“ _Ya_ , maaf Shintarou.”

“Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak kelelahan.”

Shintarou memang seperti itu, dia selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku.

“Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang. Kau berangkat agak siang, nanti aku yang antar.”

“Tapi Shintarou, kau-“

“Tidak apa-apa Sei.”

“ _Hmm,_  baiklah.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Siang itu Shintarou mengantarku ke rumah ayah di Tokyo. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari apartemen kami. Saat kami tiba, aku turun dari mobil dan memandang Shintarou.

“Kau pulang saja ke apartemen Shin. Lebih baik kau istirahat.”

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir aku akan menunggu saja di sini.”

“Tidak perlu Shin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Lagipula aku tidak tau kapan aku selesai.”

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

“Sungguh tidak apa-apa?”

“Ya.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang, telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu.”

“ _Hmm,_  hati-hati Shin.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Aku tidak berpikir kalau ini akan selesai cukup lama. Bulan bahkan sudah tampak, kontras dengan langit malam yang gelap. Aku melihat jam di dinding dan waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Saat aku berpikir untuk pulang, namun kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku untuk ke apartemen malam ini karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak membawa kunci cadangan. Sebaiknya aku pulang besok  pagi saja, lagipula kasihan Shintarou jika ternyata dia sudah tidur dan terpaksa bangun untuk membukakan pintu.

Aku melirik layar ponselku. Ada dua panggilan dan 1 pesan dari Shintarou. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari dokumen hingga aku tidak memegang ponsel sama sekali. Mungkin saja dengan begitu dokumennya akan ditemukan lebih cepat.

Sekali lagi aku berpikir kalau Shintarou sudah tidur, jadi aku tidak meneleponnya melainkan membalasnya melalui pesan singkat. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah menemukan dokumennya dan apa dia perlu menjemputnya ke sini.

 

_To: Shintarou_

_Subject: Pulang_

_Shin, maaf aku tidak menjawab telepomu._ Ya, _aku sudah  menemukan dokumennya. Aku baru memegang ponsel lagi sejak tiba di sini dan aku ragu untuk meneleponmu karena sudah terlalu larut. Sepertinya lebih baik aku menginap di sini untuk malam ini, jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku ataupun menungguku. Aku akan pulang besok pagi._

_Mimpi yang indah ...._

 

Tulisku dalam pesan singkat itu. Kuharap dia memang sudah tidur. Shintarou bukan tipe orang yang akan tidur larut malam, pernah sekali dia melakukannya dan esok hari membuat dia sakit kepala seharian.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Pagi itu aku pulang ke apartemen. Reuni akan diadakan nanti siang dan aku juga harus bersiap. Sudah beberapa kali aku menghubungi Shintarou tetapi dia tidak juga mengangkat telepon. Tapi mana mungkin Shintarou masih tidur? Dia bahkan selalu bangun lebih pagi daripada aku.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

“Shin? Aku pulang!”

Aku terdiam sebentar menunggu Shintarou membukakan pintu, namun dia tidak datang juga. Jadi aku kembali mengetuk pintunya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

“Shin? ... Shintarou?”

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

“Aku pulang!”

Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi melalui telepon. Untuk kesekian kalinya juga dia tidak mengangkatnya.  Saat aku agak sebal dan sedikit berdecak, seseorang datang mendekat dan melihatku heran.

“Ada masalah dengan pintunya tuan?” tanyanya.

“ _Umm, ya_. Sebenarnya aku lupa membawa kunci cadangan, seseorang di dalam tidak menjawab panggilanku. Ngomong-ngomong ..., tuan petugas gedung ini bukan?”

“ _Ya_  benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

“ _Umm_ , boleh aku pinjam  _master key_ nya untuk membuka pintu ini?”

“Kau tinggal di sini? Boleh aku tahu atas nama siapa?”

“Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Tuan Akashi Seijuurou ...,” dia terlihat sibuk dengan lembaran kertas yang dibawanya sebelum mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan kuncinya terlebih dahulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar tuan.”

“Iya, terima kasih.”

Lalu petugas gedung itu pergi ke lantai paling bawah menuju kantornya untuk mengambil kunci. Aku masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Shintarou baik melalui telepon maupun sambil mengetuk pintu.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Tak lama kemudian, petugas gedung itu kembali sambil membuka pintunya. Dia membukakan pintu apartemenku dan membawa kuncinya kembali. Aku membungkuk dan berterima kasih sebelum aku masuk.

Sesaat setelah ia kembali bertugas, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Shintarou.

“Shin ... aku masuk.”

Aku menyusuri ruangan yang masih tampak gelap. Hingga aku berpikir mungkinkah Shintarou masih tidur?  _Ayolah!_  Dia bukan tipikal orang yang akan bangun sesiang ini. Aku memanggilnya hingga aku menemukannya masih berbaring di tempat tidur ditutupi selimut sebatas dada.

 “Shin, ini sudah siang. Tidak biasanya kau belum bangun.”

Aku membuka gorden dan membiarkan cahaya matahari menerobos melalui jendela yang dibingkai petak-petak. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Shintarou dan membangunkannya lagi.

“Shin ayo bangun. Kau harus menghadiri reuni.”

Shintarou masih tertidur, seperti tak terganggu dengan kedatanganku _._  Normalnya, orang-orang akan bangun ketika ada seseorang yang mengganggunya, setidaknya menggeliat tak nyaman atau mengerang kecil tanda terganggu. Tapi yang terjadi pada Shintarou adalah  **diam tak bergerak.**

“Shin?”

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya. Tetapi dia masih tidak bangun juga.

“Shintarou?! Kau kenapa?! Ayo bangun!”

Shintarou bahkan tidak terganggu dengan kedatanganku. Sudah berkali-kali aku memanggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.  Matanya masih terpejam.

“Shin?! Jangan membuatku khawatir!”

Hasilnya masih sama ....

“Shintarou?!”

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang jelas aku merasa sangat panik hingga air mataku hampir menetes. Shintarou tidak mau bangun. Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, dia ada di depanku  tetapi aku tidak merasakan siapapun di sana. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelepon  _ambulance_.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Aku merasa hawa di dalam kendaraan ini tidak mengenakan. Banyak orang bergerak namun hanya sebagian kecil suara yang terdengar. Shintarou berbaring di sana dan beberapa petugas memeriksanya. Aku diam memperhatikan.

Salah seorang petugas mengatakan kalau nafasnya agak lambat jadi petugas lainnya memasangkan selang oksigen ke hidung Shintarou. Aku terpaku pada tabung kecil yang berisi air dan dipenuhi gelembung sesaat setelah saluran oksigen itu terbuka. Suara tabung oksigen itu kedengaran seperti bunyi sesuatu yang mengalami kebocoran gas. Lalu bisa meledak kapan saja saat ada percikan api.

Setelah beberapa saat kami tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka membawa Shintarou masuk dan memintaku untuk menunggu. Akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, katanya. Aku membuka ponselku dan melihat pesan Shintarou terakhir kali. Waktunya menunjukkan pukul 09:00 p.m, dan aku membalasnya sekitar pukul 11:45 p.m.

Detik berubah menjadi menit dan berlangsung cukup lama. Keramik persegi monoton itu bahkan membuatku semakin jenuh. Pikiranku mulai tidak karuan, aku teringat pada Shintarou yang tiba-tiba demam saat di Kyoto, lalu sekarang? yang benar saja!

“Tuan?”

Aku menoleh, seseorang dengan seragam rumah sakit mendekat –sepertinya perawat. Lalu dia mengatakan kalau dokter yang memeriksa Shintarou tadi ingin berbicara dengannya. Jadi aku berdiri dari tempatku dan pergi menghampiri dokter itu.

Saat aku mendekat dia mengatakan ingin berbicara lebih  _privacy_  denganku. Jadi dia menitipkan Shintarou pada perawat di sana dan mengajakku ke ruangannya. Dia mempersilahkan aku duduk, kemudian dia mengambil posisi di sebrang meja.

“Bagaimana keadaan Shintarou?” tanyaku.

Firasatku semakin buruk saat dokter itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara.

“Sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya tentang tuan Midorima? Apa yang terjadi sebelumya?”

“Aku tidak tahu apapun. Kemarin kami baru sampai di Tokyo dan aku pergi ke rumah ayahku, tidak ada yang aneh, bahkan saat itu dia masih mengantarku. Tapi tadi pagi saat aku ke apartemen, dia tidak bangun juga setelah berkali-kali kubangunkan.”

Dokter itu kelihatan berpikir. Lalu menganguk.

“Apa tuan Midorima punya penyakit berat sebelumnya?”

“Setahuku tidak. Tapi dia sempat demam beberapa hari yang lalu.”

Dia kembali mengangguk, lalu berdehem dan mengaitkan jari jemarinya di atas meja.

“Hasil pemeriksaan tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang salah. Kudengar nafasnya sedikit melambat saat di perjalanan, namun saat ini sudah dalam batas normal, begitupula dengan pemeriksaan yang lainnya.”

“Lalu jika semuanya normal, kenapa dia tidak bangun juga?” kau tahu? Itu aneh bukan? Shintarou bukan tipe orang yang akan tidur seharian, bahkan kalau itu hari libur.

“Dia tidak sedang tidur,” tanpa sadar aku membuka mataku terlalu lebar hingga membuat dokter itu berhenti berbicara sekejap “orang yang tertidur dengan orang yang tidak sadar itu berbeda. Kami menemukan bahwa Tuan Midorima saat ini dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dengan kata lain itu disebut koma. Dalam tahap itu dia tidak bisa merespon apapun dan dalam bentuk apapun,” tambahnya.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Shintarou? Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku hanya diam menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang terpaut. Rasanya dingin.

“Aku menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kami belum mengetahui penyebab pastinya. Kami sarankan untuk merawatnya di rumah sakit untuk berjaga-jaga.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Aku menunggu di kursi yang berjejer di dekat pintu ruang rawat Shintarou. Mereka sedang memasang alat-alat pada tubuh Shintarou, jadi aku menunggunya di luar. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul  10:30 a.m –masih ada 30 menit sebelum waktu reuni yang direncanakan –tentunya kemungkinan besar aku apalagi Shintarou tidak bisa datang ke sana. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tetsuya, aku yakin dia yang sudah datang paling awal.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari kontaknya, lalu menekan tombol telepon sebelum menempatkannya dekat telinga. Tak berapa lama dia mengangkat teleponku dan aku mendengar suara Tetsuya di sebrang sana.

**_“_ Hallo _, Akashi-_ kun _?”_**

“ _Ya_ ,  _umm,_  Tetsuya..., ini soal reuni.”

**_“Kenapa Akashi-_ kun _?”_**

“Apa mereka sudah datang?” –bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.

**_“Beberapa dari mereka sudah datang. Aku sudah bersama Kise-_ kun _, Aomine-_ kun _, Kagami-_ kun _dan ada Momoi-_ san _juga. Murasakibara-_ kun _masih diperjalanan, katanya sebentar lagi sampai.”_**

Berarti hanya tinggal aku, Shintarou, dan Atsushi yang masih belum sampai.

**_“Akashi-_ kun _?”_**

“ _Ah!_  Ma-maaf Tetsuya. Tapi, kupikir aku dan Shintarou tidak bisa datang. Aku sungguh minta maaf.”

Dia tidak bersuara beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara samar-samar dari sana –karena mereka ada di kafe tentunya.

 ** _“Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terdengar bingung,”_**  tanyanya. Tetsuya selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dia suka memperhatikan orang-orang.

“Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk merusak acara reuni kita.” –mataku mulai terasa panas.

**_“Katakan saja apa yang terjadi Akashi-_ kun _?”_**

“Aku sedang di rumah sakit ..., Shintarou juga. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi ...,”

 ** _“Rumah sakit?”_  **dia kembali diam beberapa saat.

“ _Y-ya_  rumah sakit.”

**_“Kau baik-baik saja Akashi-_ kun _?”_**

“Aku baik –tidak jika kau bertanya soal Shintarou – _ya_  aku baik-baik saja.”

**_“Aku akan memberitahu  yang lain. Kami akan segera ke sana. Ceritakan detailnya ketika kami sudah sampai.”_ **

“Tapi Tetsuya,-“

**_“Tidak apa-apa Akashi-_ kun _. Kau dan Midorima-_ kun _ada di rumah sakit mana?”_**

Setelah aku menyebutkan nama rumah sakitnya, dia mengatakan akan menyusul lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Tetsuya dan yang lainnya sampai sekitar 15 menit setelah aku meneleponnya. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya dokter dan perawat dari ruang rawat Shintarou. Dia mengatakan kalau kami sudah boleh masuk. Aku mengajak mereka ke dalam dan melihat Shintarou terbaring di sana. Ada selang yang dimasukkan melalui hidungnya, ada kabel kabel yang menempel di dadanya, dan di tangannya terpasang infus dengan cairan yang menetes pelan.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak, antara cemas, khawatir, kebingungan, kaget, dan tidak percaya –termasuk aku sendiri. Aku memesan ruang yang cukup besar, jadi terdapat sofa yang bisa digunakan untuk orang yang datang.

Sesaat setelah semuanya duduk, mereka mulai bertanya meskipun pada intinya adalah apa yang terjadi. Aku menghela nafas panjang –tidak biasanya, kupikir.

“Seperti yang kalian lihat, Shintarou saat ini harus dirawat. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, dokter pun sama. Tapi pada dasarnya, Shintarou saat ini sedang tidak sadar dan dinyatakan koma. Kami tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Kami baik-baik saja hingga kemarin,” aku menceritakan bagaimana kronologisnya sejak saat kami sampai di Tokyo.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Waktu berlalu hingga tiba hari berubah menjadi minggu. Tak ada perubahan berarti yang terjadi pada Shintarou. Hari ini Tetsuya dan Kagami berbaik hati untuk menjaga Shintarou di rumah sakit sementara aku pergi ke kantor. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Sudah terlalu banyak pertemuan yang aku lewatkan.

Sejak kemarin aku hanya menjaga Shintarou di rumah sakit. Mengajaknya bicara dan sesekali bertanya tentang keadaannya. Katanya meskipun orang dalam keadaan koma, dia masih bisa mendengar, namun tidak bisa merespon. Jadi aku bertingkah seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan patung.

Tumpukan berkas sudah menggunung di atas meja kerjaku. Aku membacanya satu per satu hingga rasanya mataku sudah lelah melihat huruf-huruf yang tercetak di sana. Lalu teleponku berdering, dan nama Tetsuya tercetak di sana. Pasti soal Shintarou, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengangkatnya.

“Halo Tetsuya? Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi pada Shintarou? Dia baik-baik saja kan?!”

**_“Halo Akashi-_ kun _. Midorima-_ kun _baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar. Kata dokter pun besok Midorima-_ kun _sudah diperbolehkan pulang”_**

Aku terlalu terkejut hingga aku terdiam beberapa saat dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mencerna kata-kata Tetsuya di sebrang sana. Shintarou sudah sadar? Betapa rasanya aku sungguh berterima kasih.

“Kau serius Tetsuya?! Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera ke sana!”

**“ _Hai”_**

Aku memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera bergegas pergi menemuinya. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di kantor, jadi kutitipkan pesan pada sekretarisku bahwa aku pulang lebih cepat dan memintanya untuk mengawasi para karyawan.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Aku ingin segera bertemu Shintarou, melihatnya bangun, melihat mata hijaunya yang menatapku, dan garis tegas wajahnya saat menarik sudut bibir.

_BRAKK!_

Mungkin aku terlalu senang hingga tak sengaja membuka pintunya terlalu keras. Mereka bertiga langsung menatapku yang datang dengan rambut berantakan dan berkeringat. Aku mengatur nafasku sejenak dan melihat Shintarou yang duduk melihat ke arahku. Rasa lelah itu hilang dalam sekejap sampai aku tidak bisa menahan setetes air yang membobol kelopak mataku.

“ _Hei ..._ Akashi ...,” katanya.

Akashi? Kenapa Shintarou memanggilku Akashi?

Sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Apa dia sedang bercanda? Apa dia sengaja? Apa dia senang melihatku terlihat khawatir?

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tangan lalu berjalan mendekat. Ini sedikit aneh. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya enggan kulakukan dan kami sama-sama terdiam membuat suasananya terasa canggung. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

“Shintarou?” aku mengucapkan namanya, memastikan kalau dia tidak kehilangan ingatan atau semacamnya. Bertanya padanya seolah mengkonfirmasi.

“Ya Akashi, ini aku.”

Akashi lagi .... 

“ _Are you okay_ Shin _?_ ” tanyaku.

“ _Hmmm,_  tentu saja Akashi. Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir.”

Lagi-lagi Akashi ....

Aku memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Dia memainkan kedua jari tangannya seolah bosan. Aku memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke arah kaki Shintarou. Jika Shintarou bosan atau gugup dia biasa memainkan kakinya, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia seperti Shintarou yang berbeda.

Saat itu Tetsuya dan Kagami mengatakan kalau mereka akan menunggu di luar. Bermaksud memberiku waktu berdua dengan Shintarou. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa rasanya tidak begitu?

“ _Umm,_  kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu Shin,” aku memulainya dengan perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya aku tetap ingin memastikan bahwa dia memang Shintarou.

“Aku juga sangat merindukanmu,” katanya.

“Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya?”

“Tidak terlalu, bukankah terakhir kali aku tidur di apartemen?”

“Ya, kau benar.”

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Obrolan itu berakhir dengan membosankan. Shintarou pun hanya menjawab seadanya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku berpikir kalau itu bukan Shintarou? Tapi dia memang berbeda. Mungkin saja itu memang Shintarou, namun dia jadi begitu karena mengalami ini atau semacamnya.

Aku keluar ruangan dan melihat Tetsuya duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Aku menghampirinya dan memutuskan untuk bicara padanya. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu, lagipula sebelum aku datang dia juga yang menjaga Shintarou.

“Bisa kita bicara sebentar Tetsuya?” tanyaku padanya.

 “Ada apa Akashi- _kun?_  Maaf, tapi kelihatannya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu.”

Dia memang suka memperhatikan orang-orang. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, jadi aku mengatakan langsung apa yang mengganggu pikiranku.

“Dia  _bukan_ Shintarou,” kataku pelan.

“ _Huh?_  Maaf, bisa Akashi- _kun_  ulangi apa maksudmu tadi?”

“Dia bukan Shintarou, Tetsuya, dia orang lain.”

“Aku tidak mengerti,” katanya. Wajahnya heran dan bertanya-tanya.

“Kenapa Akashi- _kun_  berpikiran seperti itu?”

“Tetsuya, apa kau tidak merasa kalau itu bukan Shintarou? Kupikir kau tahu karena kau sering memperhatikan orang-orang.”

Aku berharap kalau Tetsuya juga merasakan perubahan pada Shintarou. Atau setidaknya dia berpikir kalau ada yang aneh pada Shintarou.

“Aku benar-benar tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dari Midorima- _kun._ ”

Namun sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan. Mungkin memang hanya aku yang berpikir begitu dan memang inti dari perasaanku ini hanya karena aku yang terlalu khawatir hingga berpikir sejauh itu.

“Begitukah? Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu curiga. Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir padanya.”

“Ya, aku bisa mengerti itu Akashi- _kun.”_

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Hari ini Shintarou diperbolehkan pulang. Tetsuya dan Daiki membantuku membawa barang ke apartemen. Shintarou lebih banyak diam saat Daiki yang duduk di kursi depan mengoceh. Dia hanya melirik sesekali seperti memperhatikan sekitar.

Saat taksi yang kami tumpangi sampai di gedung apartemen, Tetsuya dan Daiki membantu membawakan barang-barang sementara aku membayar taksi.

“Kau bisa jalan sendiri Shin?”

“Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh!”

Kami semua berjalan menuju apartemen. Aku menyiapkan beberapa minuman setelah kami selesai membereskan barang-barang. Untuk sementara kami melepas lelah dengan mengobrol sedikit-sedikit.

“ _Argh!_ Ternyata lumayan melelahkan ya,” oceh Daiki _._

“Kalau kau saja kelelahan, bagaimana dengan aku Aomine- _kun?_ ”

“Tetsuya, Daiki, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku.”

“ _Hai_ , aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Aku juga mendapat pesan dari Momoi- _san_  katanya ‘ _Syukurlah Midorin sudah boleh pulang. Lain kali jangan membuat kami semua khawatir seperti itu lagi ya. Kutunggu traktiran es krim untuk merayakan kesembuhanmu!’_ , begitu katanya”

“ _Oi_  Tetsu ... kau tidak perlu mengulang setiap perkataannya, cukup intinya saja!”

“Sampaikan padanya kalau Shintarou tak akan kubiarkan untuk berkeliaran ke luar selama minggu ini.”

“Akashi ...-“

“ _Hai_ , nanti akan kusampaikan.”

“Shin, aku khawatir padamu. Awalnya kupikir kau terlalu kelelahan setelah perjalanan kita dari Kyoto. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi, jadi aku akan memantaumu selama satu minggu ini.”

Ada alasan lain dari keputusanku, memang aku sangat khawatir padanya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, dia Shintarou, dan dia baik-baik saja.

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

“Aku tetap bekerja tapi kau jangan dulu ke luar sendirian,” setidaknya dia harus dalam pengawasanku ketika di luar.

“Akashi, aku sungguh baik-baik saja,” dia mencoba membujuk.

“Tapi Shintarou, kau koma selama satu minggu dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku benar-benar takut! Tolong mengertilah! Hanya satu minggu, jika kau baik-baik saja, kau bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya.”

 

Dia menghela nafas berat, terpaksa menerima apa yang aku katakan. Mungkin ini terasa berlebihan untuk orang-orang. Namun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, setidaknya hingga aku benar-benar yakin.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Minggu pagi yang hening. Aku memutuskan untuk di rumah seharian dan mengabari sekeretarisku untuk menyiapkan keperluan kegiatan besok. Aku berencana menyumbangkan buku-buku dan alat tulis di TK tempat Tetsuya bekerja. Memang rencana bulanan, kebetulan bulan ini TK itu yang mendapatkannya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendapati kalau Shintarou tidak ada di sana. Aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat piano yang biasa dimainkan Shintarou tersiram cahaya. Ada lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan not yang belum selesai –sepertinya tidak tersentuh sejak kami pergi ke Kyoto – bertebaran di atasnya.

Shintarou adalah seorang musisi –pianis lebih tepatnya. Meskipun impian awalnya adalah menjadi dokter, namun karena beberapa hal dia tidak jadi menekuni bidang itu. Dia juga suka membuat lagu. Bahkan beberapa lagunya pernah dimainkan oleh musisi profesional. Aku pun menyukainya. Ada penggalan lirik buatannya yang sangat kusukai. Kurang lebih seperti ini bunyinya:

_Bisakah aku bertanya?_

_Pada apapun yang membuatmu menyukaiku_

_Lembayung senja yang berwarna jingga_

_Balas suaranya seolah tak percaya_

_Angin serupa menyampaikan kata_

_Haruskan aku berbisik padanya?_

_Kau bahkan lebih indah dari jingga yang kau lihat_

_Masih butuhkah alasanku untuk menyukaimu?_

_My Love~_

_Cukup ketahui bahwa aku mencintaimu_

Dia lebih sering membuat nada, hanya satu lagu itu yang ditambahkan lirik olehnya.  Dia menyanyikannya saat hubungan kami genap 3 tahun. Shintarou tidak pernah menjadi seromantis itu, dan terkadang membuatku ingin tertawa hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Suara televisi mengusik lamunanku. Shintarou duduk di  _soffa_  sambil menopang dagu. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya seolah bosan. Namun berhenti begitu menyadari aku ada di sana.

“Selamat pagi Akashi,” dia tersenyum kecil.

Rasanya agak menganggu setelah sekian lama terlewat dia memanggilku ‘Akashi’. Kupikir ini hanya karena dia baru saja bangun, tapi ternyata saat ini juga dia masih memangilku dengan nama itu.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Hari ini Shintarou tidak memainkan pianonya sedikitpun. Aku membuatkan makanan, tapi Shintarou hanya makan sedikit. Dia bilang kalau dia sudah makan sebelum aku bangun atau saat aku tidak melihatnya. Agak mengejutkan bagi seorang Shintarou yang buruk dalam memasak –kecuali menyeduh teh –untuk memasak sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia makan.

Aku memperhatikannya dan dia terlihat bosan seharian. Hanya bicara seperlunya dan membahas hal-hal tidak penting seperti film horror. Padahal dia tidak menyukainya. Aku juga tidak. Dan kami sama-sama tahu itu. Lantas untuk apa dia malah membicarakannya?

Apartemen ini jadi terasa dingin, mungkin karena sudah sekitar satu minggu kami meninggalkannya. ACnya juga tidak dinyalakan. Shintarou duduk membaca buku yang tadi tergeletak di meja. Terlihat jenuh. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali, bertanya pun tidak. Lalu dia menoleh.

“Kenapa diam di sana Akashi? Ayo ke sini,” katanya sambil menggeser badannya , menunjukkan bagian  _soffa_ yang kosong.

“Mau kubuatkan ..., teh atau yang lain?” tanyaku.

“ _Hmm,_ terima kasih. Kupikir aku ingin kopi saja?”

“Kopi? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.”

Aku membuatkannya kopi, dan membuat teh untukku sendiri. Sebenarnya dia lebih menyukai susu dibanding minuman yang lainnya. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa tubuhnya bisa tumbuh setinggi ini. Hanya saat-saat tertentu saja dia meminta kopi.

Sesaat aku sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil memikirkan Shintarou. Aku memperhatikannya saat dia meniup cairan di cangkirnya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

“Ada apa Akashi?”

“Kopi?”

“ _Ah_ ini? Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, tapi aku tidak ingin tidur sekarang.”

“ _Oh_  begitu ....”

“Ngomong-ngomong, kopi buatanmu enak sekali.”

“Bukankah kau sudah tau itu?” aku tersenyum dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi hening. Aku bersandar di  _soffa_  dan memejamkan mata. Menyanyikan bait lirik yang kusukai dari lagu Shintarou. Dia memberinya judul ‘Bisikan Senja’, transisi yang indah antara siang dan malam, antara matahari dan bulan, antara langit kebiruan dengan hitam, serta antara teman menjadi kekasih. Shintarou memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya padaku di bawah lembayung senja. Saat aku selesai, aku melihat kalau Shintarou juga menutup matanya.

“Shin?”

“ _Hmm?”_

“Bukannya kau sudah minum kopi?”

Lalu dia tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dia memejamkan matanya hanya karena ingin mendengarkan suaraku.

 

> **Mungkin memang aku yang terlalu khawatir ....**

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini meskipun masih dapat kemungkinan hujan. Aku dan beberapa karyawan melakukan kunjungan ke TK. Tetsuya bekerja di sini, dan dia terlihat sedang mengatur anak-anak untuk tidak berebutan. Aku hanya memperhatikan karyawanku membagikan buku-buku serta alat tulis pada anak-anak di sana.

Mengingat soal anak, aku jadi kepikiran soal anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganku. Menurut laporan, dia menghilang tadi malam. Diduga dia diculik, tapi tidak ada tanda apapun dari si penculik. Mereka menduganya diculik karena anak itu adalah anak yang patuh. Dia tidak akan keluar malam hari. Orangtuanya pun ada di sana, tapi mereka tidak melihat ataupun mendengar apapun.

“ _Doumo_  Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih untuk sumbangannya. Kami sangat terbantu, anak-anak pasti senang dengan semua ini.”

“....”

 “Akashi- _kun?_ ”

“ _Eh? Ah!_  Tetsuya. Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.”

Panggilan Tetsuya mengejutkanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia ada di sana.

“Terima kasih atas sumbangannya,” katanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

“ _Um,_  Akashi- _kun_  aku ingin bicara.”

“Bicara saja Tetsuya.”

“Tidak, maksudku jangan di sini.”

Aku menoleh dan dia memberiku isyarat dengan matanya. Aku mengerti, lalu aku memberitahu karyawan-karyawanku kalau aku akan pergi sebentar sementara meminta mereka untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan dan memperbolehkan mereka istirahat jika sudah selesai atau pada jam makan siang.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari TK. Bahkan kami berjalan kaki ke sana. Kami duduk di sudut ruangan yang langsung menghadap ke jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan suasana di luar. Aku memesan secangkir  _green tea_  hangat sementara Tetsuya memesan susu vanila.

Pada dasarnya aku memang menyukai teh. Terlebih teh hijau dapat memperbaiki suasana hati –katanya. Aku lagi-lagi kepikiran soal Shintarou. Setelah kejadian kemarin sikapnya cukup aneh hingga terkadang itu tidak terlihat seperti dirinya. Tetsuya sepertinya terus memperhatikanku, kupikir biar ini kutangani sendiri. Karena rasanya hanya aku yang merasakan itu –aku pernah bicara pada Tetsuya sebelumnya.

“Jadi Tetsuya, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?”

“ _Umm,_  sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang.”

Aku sedikit menatapnya terkejut. Dia mungkin mengatakan itu, tapi sepertinya dia kebingungan untuk memulainya dari mana. Aku yakin sikapku membuatnya curiga. Seteguk teh hijau sedikit menenangkan pikiranku.

“ _Oh_  tentu. Lagipula sebentar lagi jam makan siang, jadi kita bisa sekalian makan di sini.”

Ini  _tidak_  seperti biasanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa dalam kepalaku hanya berisi tentang Shintarou. Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam.

“ _Ne,_  Akashi- _kun_  bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

 “Biasa saja.”

“Kupikir menjadi seorang direktur itu sangat hebat Akashi- _kun._ ”

“Terima kasih,” aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa respon yang tepat.

 “ _Umm,_   _ano ..._ Akashi- _kun-_ “

Aku terkejut dengan dering ponselku sendiri. Terpampang nama Shintarou di sana. Dia menelepon padahal kemarin dia tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali.

“Shintarou?”

**_“Akashi kau masih bekerja?”_ **

Rasanya selalu tidak enak mendengar Shintarou memanggilku Akashi.

“Ada apa?”

**_“Tidak apa. Hanya kupikir kau sedang istirahat, benar?”_ **

 “Ya aku sedang istirahat. Kau sudah makan?”

**_“Tentu saja sudah. Aku hanya ingin mengabarimu agar tidak khawatir. Aku benar-benar sudah makan, jadi kau juga jangan lupa makan siang. Jangan sampai kau sakit karena terlalu keras bekerja.”_ **

“ _Umm_ , aku baru mau memesan makanan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon. Mungkin aku terlalu berpikir berlebihan karena sejak kami pulang ke apartemen, aku tidak melihat Shintarou makan –meskipun dia bilang begitu.

“Apa Midorima- _kun_  baik-baik saja?”

Tetsuya benar-benar menanyakan hal itu. Aku menatap ke arah jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan jalan seperti lukisan dalam bingkai.

“Ya, dia baik –kuharap. Baru saja dia meneleponku untuk mengingatkanku makan siang.”

“Ternyata Midorima- _kun_  orang yang perhatian ya?”

“ _Um._ ”

“Ngomong-ngomong Akashi- _kun_ , apa besok kau ada waktu?”

“Kupikir ada.”

“Ogiwara- _kun_  meneleponku dan mengatakan ingin berkunjung. Ingin menjenguk Midorima- _kun_  katanya.”

“Begitu, baiklah kalian bisa datang ke apartemen.”

“ _Hai.”_

Aku harus bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak membuat orang lain khawatir. Karena memang hanya aku yang berpikiran kalau memang ada yang salah, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

 

Sore datang menghampiri. Awan kelabu menyelimuti, menghalangi jingga yang kusukai.  _Aahh_  hari ini benar-benar buruk. Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di jalan yang kulewati. Cukup menghambat padahal seharusnya aku bisa sampai di apartemen sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Besok Tetsuya akan datang ke apartemen, jadi kupikir aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku juga sedikit khawatir jika membiarkan mereka  –Tetsuya, Ogiwara-san, dan Shintarou –berbincang hanya bertiga. Bukannya apa-apa, ini hanya sekedar firasatku saja. Ada serupa rasa takut yang entah selalu mendadak datang ketika aku memikirkan Shintarou.

Alunan piano menyapa ketika aku membuka pintu apartemen. Kupikir Shintarou yang memainkannya, ternyata hanya dari pemutar musik klasik di sudut ruangan. Tidak biasanya dia memutar lagu semacam  _fur elise_. Lagu yang bagus memang, namun kesannya menyeramkan. AC pun terpampang suhu yang cukup dingin. Rasanya malah menambah susasana jadi makin buruk saja.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan tasku di atas tempat tidur. Lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, berharap pikiranku bisa sedikit jernih. Shintarou tidak terlihat di sudut manapun, mungkin di dapur, entahlah!

Ada bau aneh yang tercium saat aku melangkahkan kaki ke sana. Baunya cukup membuat perut mual. Cermin memantulkan bayanganku –kusut sekali. Semakin lama di sana, baunya semakin kentara. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin ada tikus atau semacamnya yang mati di kamar mandiku.

Aku bisa tenang hingga aku menemukan potongannya. Kulit pucat kebiruan dengan buku-buku jari yang kaku. Tulangnya mencuat bersimbah darah yang membeku. Lalu sekejap lampu berkedip dan kulihat pantulan seseorang berambut merah di cermin. Itu bukan aku.

Aku buru-buru menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan. Rasanya ingin muntah dan bau ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan gemetar. Ada suara geraman dan aku berbalik ke arah pintu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam sini –pikirku. Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak dan aku hanya terduduk di sana.

“ _Aaaah,_ aku melupakan potongan yang satu itu.”

Sosok itu menatap kearahku. Wajahnya menyeramkan.

 

> **Ternyata ..., memang ada banyak hal yang belum kuketahui ....**

**Author's Note:**

> Ngomong-ngomong ini belum selesai di 1 chapter :v


End file.
